l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
L4W:NPC:The Glasstons
The Glasstons are one of the Founding Families of Daunton. The Family The Glasston is fairly insular; they don't hire outsiders as servants, only people they've known for a long time, or who come highly recommended by a trusted source. Lady Glasston Summary Lady Glasston is the widower head of the Glasstons, she is reputed to be fantasticallly rich, but there may be more hype than fact behind that reputation. The austere woman is very old; with piercing eyes and large hooked nose gives her a hawk-like mien. She speaks in long drawn out half-sentences that suggest no-one ever interrupts her. She gives the impression that she does not lie. She feels that the activity is demeaning and beneath her station. Involvement in Adventures The Closed Eye The Closed Eye Lady Glasston hired the wizard Doddoddod to find her grandson, Arnest, who had gone missing. Ambassador Glasston Summary Harry Glasston is the eldest surviving child of Lord (deceased) and Lady Glasston, and heir to the Glasston House. When his father died when he was a teenager, young Harry dedicated himself to a life of politics wanting to make sure that his families voice in the running of Daunton was not lost. He quickly established himself as a fair minded gentleman with the city's best interests at heart. In his mid-twenties Harry Glasston went on his first ambassadorial mission to The Kingdom of Jade where he got a taste for exploring the intricacies of foreign cultures. Since then he has become the defacto Ambassador for Daunton, making regular journeys to other kingdoms in order to further Daunton's political and trade influence. The Ambassador has offices at the Officia Politica on The Street of Flags. Involvement in Adventures The Power of Knowledge The Power of Knowledge Ambassador Glasston returned from a successful diplomatic mission to the New Allarian League on board a galleon named the Siren's Call. As well as returning with a number of expensive gifts for Daunton (including samples of various trade goods that the League could export and a large golden statue of Merkari), and a new fiancée Madame Ormous. He made a speech to the crowds that had gathered to see his homecoming: "I am indeed glad to see you all, and the sight of my home warms my heart. I will divulge the successes of my visit at the next meeting of the Politica, but for now I will say that I believe my entreaty was a success; relations between Daunton and her long-lost motherland are stronger than ever! On that note I would like to introduce to you all the person that has brought us the wonderful gifts you see being unloaded from the Siren's Call." A tall, slender woman stands beside the Ambassador, she is clothed in the most extravagant dress of green, black and purple silks, decorated with feathers, she wears a half-mask headdress that obscures part of her face and increases her height by a foot. Slightly behind and to her side stands a smartly dressed Deva who keeps his head bowed. "Madame Ormous; an ambassador from the New Allarian League, and my new fiancée!" Arnest Glasston Summary Involvement in Adventures Category:L4W Category:L4W NPC